Second Chance
by foreverfinchel6
Summary: What if Wendla escaped? How would she start this new life? ...what about Melchior? The story of Wendla and Melchior on their first step into adulthood.
1. No Choice But To Run

**A:N/ Decided to try my hand at a little Spring Awakening! I'm kind of, sort of, really proud of this. **

Farther.

Farther.

Farther.

It wasn't far enough. She heard them calling her name behind her. She had a lead, but not by much. And she knew her body would fail her before theirs would. She stopped for a moment. She knew she couldn't outrun them. So she climbed. She didn't climb high, just high enough so that they wouldn't immediately see her if they looked up. They were closer now. Before she knew it, they were all their directly under her. Her mother, the sheriff, even Herr and Fanny Gabor. Even Martha and Thea. And the look on all of their faces (besides Herr Gabor) was that of true terror. They screamed her name. But she couldn't go down, she couldn't. She pulled a hand up over her mouth to stifle the sound of her sobs as they moved their search elsewhere. She had never been truly alone, let alone in the cold, dark woods.

When her family's calls could no longer be heard, she came down from her hiding place within the trees. She had to keep moving, had to get away from them. So she walked.

And walked.

And walked.

Her mind had lost all sense of time, but Wendla had walked for two days straight without rest. She had never been so hungry or tired or thirsty or lonely or afraid or. . . As she took another step, she felt a rock underfoot tear yet another gash into her foot. She didn't feel them anymore, there were so many of them. At nightfall, she tripped over a log. She couldn't find it in herself to get up again. Wendla managed to get herself over to a nearby tree. Burying her face in her hands, she cried. Gently, oh so gently, she placed her palm to her stomach.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I tried." She couldn't do this on her own. If only Melch-

Ow.

That thought hit her hard. If only her precious Melchior were here. He would know what to do, he would protect her. The thought of Melchior only made her cry harder. She missed him terribly. _But he's not here, _some cruel voice in the back of her head told her. _He's gone. He was sent off to that awful reform school because of _**_you._**_ This is your fault._ It was her fault, wasn't it? How could she be so _stupid?_ Her mind remained blank for a moment before childish fantasies of her and Melchior and their child living happily ever after danced in her head.

But then a sound that rang true and clear throughout the forest woke her up: her name. It couldn't be, could it? No, of course not. _It's only in your mind, Wendla, _she told herself. But then again.

"Wendla, is that really you?" Her throat tightened and she could feel her pulse in her face but she slowly turned to face him.

"Melchior."

**A:N/Whatdya think?! Review please! I'LL BE BACK! ILY ALL**


	2. Author's Note

**I apologize sincerely for the lack of updates. I would have updated my stories a lot sooner, but as many of you already know, Cory Monteith's passing affected me deeply. I can't even read fanfiction yet, let alone write it. So as a favor, I ask you to keep Cory and Lea, their friends and family, and the entire Glee cast in your prayers tonight. Anyway, my mom just "sent me to my room" but what she dosen't know is that I have my laptop up here :) So I have some Spring Awakening music on, and I'm going to try to get some stories up for you guys. I feel better today, so I'm going to give writing a try. Thank you to any of you who are still their reading my stories. I really mean it when I say I love each and every one of you. I love you gorgeous popsicles :) Stay tuned for more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2: Apologies

**A:N/ It's ever so short, but it's here. Next chapter's all worked out, so it shouldn't be too much of a wait. I'm tired, oh so tired, so please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors. Love you children :***

"Melchior," she said again.

"Wendla." A sound escaped from his throat that sounded like he was laughing, crying, and choking all at once. He rushed to her side and pulled her into his tight embrace. She let herself be a child for the first time since. . .well since the visit to the doctor. Her arms wrapped tight around his neck as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh. . .it's alright. . . I'm here now, you're safe..."

"No, Melchi," she started, her eyes filling with tears, "you don't understand. I. . . I'm. . ." Melchior shook his head and wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb.

"I know. I got your letters. All of them," he said with a small frown creasing his forehead. Wendla's lower lip wobbled, and the tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Melchi. . . I'm so, so sorry," she whispered slowly. "I know you must hate me enough already, but just know how truly, truly sorry I-"

"Wendla," Melchior interrupted. "You. . . you think I hate you?" Wendla hesitated.

"How could you not?"

"Stop," he said. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't hate you. Have you forgotten everything I have ever said to you? I meant that. Every word of it. I still hear you everywhere, I still _see_ you everywhere. You're everything to me, Wendla Bergman. I love you," he said, trying the words out. Wendla stared at him with fresh tears in her eyes for what felt like eternity.

"I love you so much, Melchi," she sobbed, throwing herself into his waiting arms.

"Shh. . . you're safe now," he whispered into her ear, rubbing her back.

"I don't want to go back. I can't. . ." she choked out.

"Shh. . . you don't have to, you're alright, you're okay now." He turned his head and pressed his lips to her hair. It pained him to see her cry. To see her so terrified and upset. It was his fault, and he hated himself for it. He would fix her. Save her. They wouldn't get to either of them now.

**A:N/ Review=Love **


End file.
